Life is sweet
by PerryRulezDaWorld
Summary: SasuSaku! Sakura is a ninja of the sound after Itachi killed her family. She is sent on a mission with the person she hates yet loves the most and finds that the mission is infact a fake. Kabuto in a skimpy maid outfit? Rated M for language. R


My names Haruno Sakura. I'm sixteen years old and a ninja in the sound village.

I'm originally from Konohagakure, The village hidden in the leaves in the fire country.

But that was until my clan was slaughtered in cold murder by the same man who destroyed the life of the man i am in love with.

Sasuke Uchiha.

First of all let me clue you in,  
I am NOT a fan girl.

Sure, a few years ago i fit into that stereotype a few years ago but that was before he knocked me out and left me on a cold bench in the middle of the night.

That's something i will never forgive him for.

We were team mates! A family!

Him, Naruto, me and Kakashi-sensei but he was so mind set on revenge he would do anything, even abandon our village and me to join Orochimaru in his quest for power and revenge.

Although saying that, there has always been something about Sasuke that intrigued me.

To be honest even after all he has done, I'm still madly in love with the guy.

Plus, its not as if i could ever tell him how i feel anymore,  
not with that bitch Karin on him like a vulture,  
It makes me sick, the way she never lets him out of her sight,  
and the way shes always has skin showing in the most inappropriate places, it makes me sick.  
Don't get me wrong,  
its not like I'm jealous of her, with her perfect hair, big eyes, flat stomach.  
Okay  
maybe i am a little jealous,  
but i mean, who in their right mind wouldn't be?

'Sakura!!'

_Speak of the devil_

I was so rudely interupted from my thoughts by a loud, shrill voice, that i depised with all my being.  
'SAKURA!!' Karin screeched from behind my steel bedroom door,that i put in place just for her.  
'What do you want?!' I shouted, slightly pissed  
'Orochimaru-sama wants to see you and Sasuke in his Room' She said, sounding kinda annoyed that he didn't want to see her aswel as Sasuke.  
'Fine!, i'll be there in a minute'  
'No, he said now!!' She shouted, even louder than before  
'Fine, I'm coming I'm coming specks' I called, snickering at my 'origonal' nickname as i opened the door and made my way towards Orochimarus room  
'What did you call me?!' She shouted from behind me  
'Look,You heard me SPECKS, now if you don't mind, i have to be going now' i answered, emphesising her nickname while turning and walking away  
'Why you little..'  
'Shut up Karin!' Sasuke called from behind us both  
'Oh Sasuke-Kun, Orochimaru-sama wants to see you and Sakura in his office' She spat my name out  
'I know, you were taking so long to get the job done, Orochimaru sent Kabuto after me, Come on Sak' Sasuke said glaring at Karin and dragging me towards Orochimarus room.

'You two are probably wondering why I've asked you here, i have a mission for you. There are some leaf shinobi about 30km north of here conveniently looking for me, they know were here and i want you two to wipe them out.'

'Why us,couldn't you have asked Karin instead?' I said in an annoyed tone  
'No, Karin isn't as talented as you Sakura-Chan, I need you inhuman strength, plus, you two are from the leaf village, therefore it is likely that you know the shinobi that are after us, maybe also knowing their weakness, leading to an easy defeat.'  
'Fair enough' I said defeated  
'Where are they?' Sasuke asked  
'As i said, approximately 30km north of here, in an old abandoned house that was previously occupied by the branch family of the Hyuga clan. It is a grande house that is hard to miss,please do not fail me'  
'Hai' I said walking out, not noticing the sly smile that both Sasuke and Orochimaru had shared.

3 hours later, we had arrived at the house and were observing the outside, trying not to spring any traps that the leaf shinobi may have set, but we found that actually none had been set.  
'Something isn't right here' I whispered to the uchiha  
'What do you mean'  
'Well, they are leaf Shinobi, after Orochimaru, no one would be stupid enough to leave themselves in the open like this, its too easy, i think its a trap, a really big trap'  
'Well what do we do?'  
I turned to face him,a smug look on my face  
'Lets spring the trap'

'3,2,1' I whispered as we readied to break into this prestigious house.  
I was kinda anxious to see who i would be up against, Kakashi, Iruka hey it might have even been Mizuki, but that was highly unlikely seen as though the nut job was in prison.  
I was totally and utterly shocked when there was no leaf shinobi in the house at all, there wasn't even any genin, it was empty, except for the single table, with 2 candles, 2, glasses, filled with wine and 2 empty plates, one with my name on it?

'Sasuke whats going on?'

I asked, extremely confused  
'Surprise, the mission is a fake, i just had to get you alone somehow, without the change of Karin lurking about and ruining everything. Truth be told, i like you Sak, a lot, and Karin knows that, thats why she hates you, but i dont, quite the opposite really' He said smiling at me  
'Wow' I said sitting down in the seat that had my name on it  
'Waiter!!' Sasuke shouted  
_'Huh'_  
What happened next had me on the floor laughing  
Kabuto came out in a skimpy maids outfit and said  
'Hello, my name is Kabuto and I'll be your waitress for the evening. What may i get you two?'  
'Just some ramen please' We both said when we managed to stop laughing  
Dinner was a blast with Kabuto in his outfit, and everything was just perfect  
That night, Kabuto went back to the base, still his outfit and me and Sasuke stayed in the house, which had a surprisingly big bedroom.  
I guess the wine kind of went to our heads because an hour later we were both naked in bed, having the most pleasure filled night of out lives.  
Lets just say its a good job Kabuto wasn't there anymore, and this house was in the middle of nowhere.  
'Sasuke' i moaned, pretty load may i add.  
It had been 3 hours since Kabuto left and we were still at it.  
The pleasure surged through me as we made love through the night  
continuously moaning each others name, feeling every inch of each others body.  
It was in the early hours the next morning by the time we were totally out of energy.  
We lay together naked in bed, wrapped up in each others arms, sleeping peacefully, dreaming of each other.  
7 hours later we were both dressed and ready to head back to the hideout  
'So was orochimaru-Sama in on all this?' I asked Sasuke as we slowly walked back  
'Yup, he was the one who forced Kabuto to wear the outfit, although i think he kindof enjoyed it' He chuckled to himself gripping my hand in his own  
'Nice view though' I said quetly to myself hoping he would catch it  
Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks looking at me with a shocked face  
'What was that Missy?' He said to me  
'I said Nicee view though' Giggling slightly  
'Oh yeah he said with a sly smirk on his face  
Suddenly he pulled down his throusers and had his ahem manhood on show  
I tried so hard to keep my eyes on his face but that was proving difficult.  
'Who gives the better view now?' He said, already knowing the answer  
'Kabuto' I said laughing, running away from the growling Uchiha.  
I was chased all the way back to the hideout where i collapsed on the floor laughing which gave Sasuke a chance to pounce on me  
'Prepared to change your mind?'  
'Nope'I said smugly  
'Oh really' he said suddenly tickling me  
'Okay _laugh_ okay, _laugh _Sasuke gives the _laugh _better view _laugh  
_'Thankyou' He said happily as he got up and helped me up and walked inside the hideout  
Orochmaru-sama was sitting in the kitchen with a smug look on his face and i couldn't help but run up to him and hug him tightly  
'Thank you Orochimaru-sama!!'I squealed happily  
'No problem, its about time you two got together, just glad i, and kabuto could be of service'  
I just smiled and walked back over to Kabuto and gave him a hug and said thank you for sacraficing his dignity.  
'Sasuke-Kun your back' God how i hated that voice, that shrill, high pitched voice that could break glass.  
I turned around to see Karin with her hands firmly around Sasukes waist and a disgusted look on his face  
He looked at me and mouthed 'help me' so i went over there and yanked her off him by the hair  
'What the hell do you think your doing bitch' She creamed at me, holding her head in pain  
'Touch my man again, I'll do more than pull your hair, specks!' I shouted at her  
'Your man? Like Sasuke-Kun would want to go with you' She stated oh so matter-of-factly  
'Actually, he does, and we are so u better keep away or i swear, I'll kill you, isn't that right Sasuke-Kun?'  
'Thats right' He said wrapping his arms around me from behind and kissing my neck  
'And by the way Karin, weve already had sex, which is more than you'll ever get in your lifetime' Sasuke said, dragging me off to the bedroom, hearing both Orochimaru and Kabuto laughing in the background and Karin crying  
'You know, i should feel sorry for her, but i dont' I said laughing as i locked my bedroom door  
'Same here' Sasuke replied pulling me to the bed, kissing me lightly  
From that day on, we made Karins life a living hell every night seen as though her bedroom was next door to mine  
Life is so sweet


End file.
